magic_seekersfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlie Gilks
Charlie is a adept level member of the Imperial Peacekeepers guild and is currently a member of team cobra. Background Charlie was originally a Retlag mage capable of utilizing wind magic. He was a very ambitious child who regularly tried to develop new spells. However one day, Charlie had a sever accident when trying to create a new spell. He managed to blow off his left arm, left leg, left eye, cause huge amounts of damage to the right side of his body as well as losing his ability to use magic. However due to sheer luck Charlie was able to survive the injury and spent then next four years of his life in a wheelchair with no right arm and unable to see out of his right eye. When he was eleven, Charlie's family was approached by Morgan Industries claiming they would be able to 'fix' Charlie using machinery to replace his missing or damaged body parts. Although his parents were against the dangerous procedure, Charlie decided that it would be worth the risk. After the procedure was complete Charlie decided to join the imperial peacekeepers guild where he was assigned under Andrew Cooper and became the final member of Team Cobra. Charlie rose though the ranks to adept is is still remains a member of Team Cobra. Due to his cyborg parts running of steam, Charlie has to power them using coal and water. Appearance Charlie's most distinct feature is his cyborg body parts. The left half of his body is covered in various machine implants and metal plating. His entire left arm and leg is metal is completely mechanical. His left eye has also been replaced with an implant and is a different colour from his natural eye. There is a clear scar that runs down his face where Morgan Industries had to cut open to implant the robotic eye. Charlie's hair is black and only grows fully on the right side of his head. It is long and comes down to his shoulders. Charlie wears long black cloak typical of member of the imperial peacekeepers guild who are expert level or above under which he wears a brown shirt along with leather trousers. Personality Charlie has quite a quiet and solitary personality, much preferring his own company rather than the company of others. He is very secretive and will only talk to others if he has to. The only people who he talks to regularly are the members of his team. Charlie will often be upgrading his machinery when not on missions. Abilities Hand to hand combat: '''Charlie is highly proficient in the use of hand to hand combat and can use various weaponry. His metal arm makes him much stronger than most others giving him the advantage in strength when fighting. His arm also contains various close ranged weapons including a blade and a sword. His arms can also transform into an axe capable of causing huge amounts of damage. '''Ranged weaponry: '''As well as his arm being able to turn into axe, it can also turn into a small gatling gun. Though the gun is inaccurate and only has a limited amount of ammo, it is powerful and capable of a very fast fire rate. '''Other abilities: Grappling hook: Charlie is capable of firing a grappling hook from his arm when is has transformed into a gatling gun. Enhanced endurance: Due to half of his body being covered in metal Charlie has a higher level of endurance compared to most people. Enhanced eye sight: The machine implant in Charlie's left eye allows him to see much further than an average person.